SadiqAbad Wiki
Sadiq Abad or Sadiqabad or Sadik Abad or Sadikabad ( ) is a city in Punjab, Pakistan. Sadiqabad is also the administrative centre of Sadiqabad Tehsil, which is a sub-division of Rahimyar Khan District. The city has an estimated population of 205,797 with the tehsil as a whole having 760,769 inhabitants. Sadiqabad is the largest tehsil of Rahimyar Khan District, covering 865¼ square miles (2249 km²). History Sadiqabad is named after Amir Sadeq Mohammad Khan V of Bahawalpur state. The construction of the new part of the city started in 1940. Geography Sadiqabad is located on the main railway line and Shahrah-e-Pakistan also called as KLP road at 28°18'0" North, 70°8'0" East and is the southern most city of Punjab province. To the east of Sadiqabad is Rahimyar Khan Tehsil, on the west Ghotki, in the north Rajanpur District and to the south the Indian border. A canal flows through the city roughly dividing the old and new city. Famous urban areas of the city are Mahajir colony, Jinnah town, Setlite Town, Mazhar Fareed colony,Mian Ghulam Rasool Colony, Public Colony, Arain colony,warrich town, Shahid Colony,Shahzad Colony, Ghafoor Abad, Ali Town, Karim Town the major and important colony of Sadiqabad and Cheema Town etc. The famous bridge of sadiqabd is " Askary Chowk" center of the city. The most prominent Tehsil of Rahimyar Khan District is named after Amir Sadeq Mohammad Khan V of Bahawalpur State . The new city was inaugurated in 1948 . The geographical coordinates of Sadikabad are 28° 18' 0" North, 70° 8' 0" East. Sadikabad is the Tehsil headquarters; located on the main railway road and KLP road . It is the last city of Punjab province while traveling from Lahore to Karachi by rail or road . This Tehsil stands as transitional area between the two provinces where Sindi and Punjabi cultures survive together, along with the tamest of Sindhi culture on its western boundary Ghotki District of Sindh and on its northern side Rajanpur District of Punjab. The Indian border is about 25 km on the southern side of Sadikabad. To the east of Sadikabad is Tehsil Rahimyar Khan . Sadikabad is the largest Tehsil of the district, measuring 865¼ square miles (2249 km²). Its boundary starts from the middle of Dandy and Reti railway stations. Extending beyond Adam Sahaba, in length and breadth the Tehsil is about 50 km by 50 km. A beautiful canal flows in the middle of the city. Demographics The Tehsil population is 760,769. The most influential political families of tehsil are(Dr Ahmed Hassan Kamal) Rais , Makhdoom , Leghari and . Makhdoom Ghulam Miran Shah, Makhdoomzada Hassan Mahmood, Makhdoom Ahmad Mehmood (ex Distt Nazim )and Makdoom Ali Akbarare the member of Makdoom family. and . Sardar Afzal Khan Leghari (revenue Minister in ex Bahwalpur State Government during 1950s), Sardar Ajmal Khan Leghari and Sardar Rafiq Haider Khan Leghari (Now Distt Nazim & ex Excise and Taxation Minister) are Legharies .Sardar Jam Muhammad Nawaz Jhullan(jamaluddin wali). Rais Muhammad Akmal Warind(present Naib Nazim of Tehsil Sadiqabad,Hamid Waheed Warind ( Provincial Assembly of the Punjab) belongs to Warind Family. Chaudry Muhammad Sharif, Chaudry Shaukat Dawood (Ex Revenue Minister), Chaudry Muhammad Shafiq (MPA), Rana Tariq Mehmood and Rana Fateh Mohammed family are the member of difirent punjabi speaking families and above three (Makhdoom Family, Rais Family, Leghari Family) families and Aziz Aslam Shaikh are Saraiki speaking. While as Meer Family is purely urdu speaking. Arain Family is the famous family who had fighting with Makhdoom family. mosspharmacy@hotmail.com, 0049-1577-813-0503 Makhdoom Family. Makhdoom-ul-Mulk Syed Ghulam Miran Shah was the one of them. His son Mukhdoom Syed Hassan Mehmood was a well known politician in Pakistan . Now his son Makhdoom Syed Ali Akbar Mehmood is also a well known politician of Punjab . He was also a Provincial Minister and District Nazim. Makhdoom Family is playing a vital rule in the politics of Southern Punjab and Pakistan . Rias Ghazi Family. They are also one of the most well known family of this area. Rais Muhammad Ghazi was the founder of this family. His sons Rais Shabbir Ahmed and Rais Wazeer Ahmed were Ministers in Zulfiquar Ali Bhutto’s cabinet. He is also a well know personalitiy of the area. The family members of Rais Ghazi are playing vital role in the politics of the country. The international fame and The Agha Khan Prize winner “BHONG MOSUE” was built by Rais Ghazi. Leghari Family. Sardar Muhammad Ajmal Khan Leghari was one of the most popular figure of the area. Now, Sardar rafique Hyder Khan Leghari is the Nazim of District Rahim Yar Khan. Meer Family. Meer Syed Muhammad Yaseen Esq. was a Land Lord of Sadiq Abad and migrated from Meerut , India . He had settled Sadiq Abad in the early 20th Century. He was a government servant in India . His 1st wife along with children was died in the great earthquake of Kangra, Kashmeer , India in 1905. Only he along with his son Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esq. was alive. Then he settled to Sadiq Abad and purchased a lot of land there. Sadiq Abad had just established. He also selected a piece of high land (Tibbah) for his residence. He also purchased big piece of land and made a grand Havelly along with two outer portions called Dairah. Meer Sahib made also two marriages. His 1st wife along with children was died in the 1905’s earthquake of Kangra, Kashmeer , India . Only one son Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esq. was alive. After death of 1st wife, he made a 2nd marriage. From this marriage, he had 3 sons and 3 daughters. His 2nd eldest son Meer Syed Muhammad Ahmed Esq. was a land lord. He was one of the most noble and gentle persons of that area. He was died in 1989 at an age of 79 years. His 3rd son Meer Syed Mehmood Ahmed was also a land lord. He died in 2005 at an age of 95 years. His 4th son Meer Syed Muhammad Ahmed Ullah Esq. was also land lord of this area. He also had a business in Grain Market (Ghallah Mandi), Sadiq Abad. He was died in 1998. Moreover, Meer Sahib had 3 daughters. His elder son-in-law was Meer Syed Muhammad Tassadaq Hussain Shah Esq. was the Police Inspector and famous from his designation as "Kaptan Sahib". He was died in 1953 at an age of 55 years at Bahawal Pur. His 2nd son-in-law was Meer Syed Sabir Ali Qadri Esq. and he was Superintendent of Bahawal Pur High Court. He was died in 1989 at Sadiq Abad. His 3rd son-in-law was Meer Syed Muhammad Naseer-ud-Din Esq. from Chichawatni. He was a land lord there. He died in 1984. Meer Syed Muhammad Yaseen Esqr (Late) was the founder of the family. He has migrated from Meerut , India in last 19th century. His elder son Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esqr was one of the most well know figure of this are. After his death, Meer Syed Zahid Hussain Esqr played a vital role in the politics of this area. He was one of the most important partner of Mohtarmah Fatima Jinnah against Ayub Khan’s election. Now his son Meer Fazal Ellahi Fazli is in the politics of this area. He is also right hand od Ghulam Mustafa Jatoi’s National Peoples Party. Other famous figures of Meer Family are Meer Syed Akhter Hussain Bokhari Esqr, Meer Syed Mazhar Hussain Bokhari Esqr, Meer Syed Arif Hussain, Meer Syed Khalid Shahzad, Meer Syed Tehseen Ahmed, Meer Syed Muhammad Asif, Meer Syed Mansoor Akhter Bokhari, Meer Syed Haroon Hussain Bokhari, Meer Syed Masood Ahmed, Meer Syed Mehboob Ahmed, Meer Syed Ahmed Salman Bokhari, Syed Ahmed Bilal Bokhari etc. Social Life. The culture is mix of three different traditions Punjabi.,Siraiki, Urdu and People are religious and conservative. The two main languages are Punjabi and Siraiki but a considerable number of Pathan, Balochi and Sindhi speaking people are settled in the city. Most of people of this city are Punjabi and Siraiki speaking. But many others are also living in this area. Pathan, Balochi and Urdu-speaking families are not less in number. The city has a cool and calm atmosphere. People are co-operative and are willing to live peacefully. There are no evident linguistic or caste-related prejudices. Sadikabad has nearly all the facilities of a small town, but compared with its division city, Bahawal Pur, it is a bit expensive city. Everyday commodities as well as items of luxury are more costly than in some other big or small cities. One very important problem for the citizens of this city is lack of potable water. Underground water is salty and cannot be used for drinking or washing. Therefore, water is brought from nearby town Ahmad Pur Lamma. There are two big libraries in Sadikabad: Municipal Library and Jinnah Library. Recently a newly built auditorium was named Makhdoom Ahmed Mahmood auditorium. Another problem is the dearth of children and family parks in the city. There is no place in the city where families can be relax and revive their spirits. The construction of a sports complex named Ghazi Sports Complex has completed. Certainly it will provide much room to the youth of the city to play different games. There are two libraries in Sadiqabad The Municipal Library and Jinnah Library. Recently construction of a new auditorium and a sports complex named Ghazi Sports Complex has been completed. Education. Over the last 20 years educational institutes have improved in the city mostly by the effort of private citizens. There are separate Government Degree College for boys and girls additionally three private colleges for girls and boys each. There are many Arabic teaching and Hifz-e Quran institutions and mosque madrassas in Sadiqabad. A Government Commercial Training Institute for Boys and a Vocational Institute for Girls are also established in the city. Leading private schools are IQRA postgraduate colleges and schools for boys and girls Bismillah Higher Secondary School, Rahnuma Model High School, Pak Grammar school, MTB Higher Secondary School, FFC Grammar College and School and a branch of Beacon House School Systems. The pioneer of education in private sector was M.T.B HIGHER SECONDARY School founded in 1980 by concerned citizens this institute now provides education up to Masters in certain disciplines. As for the educational facilities are concerned, the city of Sadiqabad is not lagging behind. There is one Government Degree College for boys and one Government Degree College for Girls and many high and low level schools in the city, besides private schools in almost every street. Prof. Meer Syed Muhammad Sarwar Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt. College for Boys and Late Prof. Syedah Tahirah Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt College for Women. There are three private colleges for girls and three for boys. There are many Arabic teaching and Hifz-e Quran institutions and mosque madrassalis in Sadiqabad. The modern education and use of computers is also struggling for its establishment in Sadiqabad. There are many computer institutes in the city of Sadiqabad. A Government Commercial Training Institute for Boys and one Vocational Institute for Girls are also established in the city. Prof. Meer Syed Tehseen Ahmed is the Principal of this college for the last more then 10 years. Another important private institute in the field of technical education is Basheer Engineering College. A government technical college is also there. But the quality education is presented by Bismillah Higher Secondary School,Pak Grammer school, MTB Higher Secondary School, FFC Grammar Colleges and Schools, as well as Beacon House School Systems. The Pioneer of Quality Education in Private Sector in Sadiqabad was Iqra Public School found in 1980s that has now become a Degree College having Four Campusses for Girls and Boys and classes from Nursery to Masters Level in many disciplines. Ajmal Bagh College is also located at Sadiqabad. It can be asserted that this small city is progressing by leaps and bounds in the sphere of education as in every university and in every professional college we find the students of Sadiqabad. In Bahawal Pur Board, most of the top positions are taken by brilliant students of the city. The famous names in the sphere of education are Javeed Iqbal, Sher Afgan Shehzad, Muhammad Mazammil, Sheikh Masood, Kashif Qadeer Mukhtar Ahmed Shakir, M D Johar, Ahmed Nadeem Faiz, Mian Saleem Ahmed, Mohammad Tehseen, Gohar Malsyani, Ghulam Ali, Saboor Ahmad, Jaffar Ali, Siraj Rehmani, Mohammad Amin Bajwa,Ch. Muhammad Safdar Amin, Ch. Hameed Ahsan, Hafeez Ahmad Choudhry, Sajid Rehmani and Shahzad Qadir, M.D.Zafar. Sadiqabad is also well known and famous due to its religious Islamic educational center Sadiq Markaz in Jinnah Town. Many Muslims scholars and students teaches and learns from here. They teaches Tabligh teachings. From there, many people go to many different parts of world for preaching and spreading Islam. Sadiqabad is a peaceful religious city bit modern but no rapes, no bad behaving people. Honest and kind religious people almost. The Innovators Grammar School and The Innovators Institute of Higher Education have been started in 2008. Both Institute are offering education of International standards. The Instituts are having staff with Ph. D. qualifications. Presently, The Innovators Grammar school is offering pre-school education whereas The Innovators Institute of Higher Education is offering BS(Information Technology), BS(Ccomputer Science), BS (Business Administration), BS (Public Administration), BS (Commerce), BS (Accounting & finance), BS (Mass Communication), BS ( Psychoogy), Master in Information Technology, Master in Computer Science, Master in Business Administration. The Institute also offers teacher training, professional training and certification courses in various fields. The Students of Sadiq Abad are contributing in the development of Pakistan in every field. They have great exposure towards Engineering Field. They are Studing in the top Engineering Universities like University of Engineering and technology (UET), National University of Science and Techonology (NUST), Center for Advance Studies in Engineering (CASE) Islamabad , GIKI , FAST , LUMS ,NFC IET Multan.www.nfciet.edu.pk Meer Family in Education in Sadiq Abad. Basically, Meer Family is very well educated family of this area. As for the educational facilities are concerned, the city of Sadiq Abad is not lagging behind. There is one Government Degree College for boys and one Government Degree College for Girls and many high and low level schools in the city, besides private schools in almost every street. Prof. Meer Syed Muhammad Sarwar Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt. College for Boys and Late Prof. Mrs. Syedah Tahirah Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt College for Women. The contribution of Meer family in the education of the city is remarkable. A Government Commercial Training Institute for Boys and one Vocational Institute for Girls are also established in the city. Prof. Meer Syed Tehseen Ahmed is the Principal of this college for the last more then 10 years. Transport. The city is a major transport hub and is well-served by transport systems. Most of the trains call at Sadiqabad.Road transport is available for most of the major cities of Pakistan. The Korean company Daewoo has also started bus service from Sadiqabad to Lahore sadiqabd & rahiyarkhan to Karachi. The nearest airport is in Rahimyar Khan about 19 Kilometres away from the city centre. In the field of transport , the city of Sadiq Abad is very prominent due to the fact that it has got double story railway station for the stops of almost all express trains , which is unique. As for the road transport, air-conditioned and non-air conditioned buses and coaches connect the city with all the major cities of Pakistan . Now the Korean company Daewoo has also started bus service from Sadikabad to nearly all major cities of Pakistan . The smaller town of the Tehsil is also connected to the network of roads providing travelling facilities for twenty-four hours. Air Port is just on the drive of 15 minutes from the city. From first Time in history of Pakistan Passenger Car Service Started From Sadikabad to Karachi . Economy. Sadiq Abad is major local trading hub, it has number of cotton mills and a large plant to produce fertilizers. A Grain market was established in 1948 that has provided employment and prosperity to the area. Agriculture. Most of the workers are employed in agriculture, making it by far the most common occupation. However, the relative significance of farming has dropped steadily. Major cash crops are cotton, wheat and sugar cane. Mango and citrus are also a major produce. Sadiq Abad is very rich in agriculture . It is a fertile area, which produces large quantity of best cotton , wheat and sugar cane besides many other less significant crops . A large number of gardens of Mangoes and Kinos are also here. The mango of Sadikabad is very famous for its smell and taste. The area of "Manthar" in Sadikabad is very famous for its fertility and every year it gives a record production of wheat and cotton. Industry. Sadikabad is one of those cities of Pakistan which progresses day by day in the field of industry. The biggest industrial unit in city is Fauji Fertilizer Company, which is also the largest fertilizer unit in the country. There is a big unit of textile mills in city, besides many small looms that are also there. In the field of medicine, Sharex Laoratories plays a vital role by manufacturing quality medicine. A high quality milk named Sheer Pak is provided to whole country from Sadikabad. A newly built industry for the assembling of motorcycles has started its production. There are about 56 cotton ginning factories and over 100 oil mills in Sadikabad. There are 30 floor mills in Sadikabad. A number of soap factories are there. There are nearly 15 marble factories. There are three cold storages for the storage of fruits. As Sadikabad is situated in a hot area, therefore, more than 60 ice factories are working in city. The extent of sugar production can be guessed from the fact that there are two sugar mills in this Tehsil, namely Jamal Din Wali Sugar Mills and United Sugar Mills in Walhar. Fatima Ferilizer Company has started to build its units in Sadikabad. It will be the largest fertilizer unit of South Asia . The biggest industrial unit near the city is Fauji Fertilizer Company, which is also the largest fertilizer unit in the country. There is a big unit of textile mills in city. Sharex Laboratories, a pharmaceutical company has a factory in the city. Recently a factory for the assembling of motorcycles has started production. There are about 56 cotton ginning factories, over 100 oil mills and about 30 floor mills in Sadiqabad. Two sugar mills Jamal Din Wali Sugar Mills and United Sugar Mills in Walhar also provide employment. Fatima Fertilizer Company are also constructing new fertilizer unit. Also a no. of textiles mills present in city surroundings. Wholesale Markets. (Mandies). Sadikabad is very famous for manufacturer of beautiful wooden furniture. There are four main Mandis (markets) in the city * Ghalla Mandi (Grain Market) * Sabzi Mandi (Fruit Market) * Lakker Mandi (Wood Market) * united mobiles(melad chowk) * KLP Road Market (Auto Mobile Market) It is an important business centre where in the past regular yearly "Mandi" was held for the improvement of business trends. Even at present Grain Mandi is no less important. Besides Fruit, Mandi of Sadiqabad is among the one of biggest in Pakistan . Tourist Attractions. Famous Sights. Bagh-i.Bahisht. (The Garden of Heaven ). It is one of the most beautiful and biggest gardens of this area. It is 5 km far from Sadiq Abad. Its 1 st owner was Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esq. who had built this garden. The garden consists upon more than 75 acrs. After his death, his only son Mir Syed Zahid Hussain Esq. reconstructed it with his full zeal and zest and brought the each and every plant from all over the world and made it the beautiful lest one of this area. After his death in 2003, his only son Meer Syed Fazal Ellahi Fazli is maintaining it with the same spirit of his father and grandfather and still improving. This garden is, although, the private but also open for the public at prescribed hours and days. Meer Syed Zahid Hussain Library. Late Meer Syed Zahid Hussain Esq. made a very good and the biggest personal library of this area which has very antique collection of books on each and every topic. Some books including Quran Shareef are very very old and hand written scripts which are very prestigious back ground. Now, his only son Meer Syed Fazal Ellahi Fazli is maintaining this library. This library is also open for public. The private library owned by Meer family has a collection of old Islamic books and manuscripts. This library is open to public. Mubarak Library, Sanjar Pur. This private library is owned by Syed Anees Shah Geelani, a notable and a gentleman near Sanjarpur. Bhong Mosque Bhong Mosque is located in the village of Bhong about 30 kilometres from Sadiqabad.The compound was designed and constructed over a period of nearly 50 years (1932-1982) and won the Aga Khan Award for Architecture in 1986. This tehsil has got various attractive features for tourists . In Bhong, a town of this Tehsil, a beautiful mosque built by Rais Ghazi is a source of attraction and inspiration for tourists. This Mosque is the only building in Pakistan which received "The Agha Khan Architectural Award”. Choulistan Desert. Choulistan Desert is about 20 kilometres from Sadiq Abad. Huge sand dunes in Choulistan belt are also worth seeing. They appear as human forms from a distance. As the city is connected with desert area, dust is a marked feature of it. This dust is a big source of the diseases of eyes, nose, throat and lungs for the poeople of Sadiq Abad. Askari Park. This beautiful park with its lush green lawns and beautiful walkways situated near overhead bridge situated in the heart of the city, is free to public. Fauji Fertilizer Factory, Machi Goth. This factory is 5 km far from SADIQ Abad and one of the biggest fertilizer factories in Asia . It was build by Fauji Foundation which is for old/ex-army servants. It was constructed in 1974 and was completed in 1979. Fatimah Fertilizer Factory, Machi Goth. Another big fertilizer factory of this area which is under construction. Notables of Sadiqabad *Makhddoom Syed Ghulam Meeran Shah *Mir Syed Abid Hussain. *Mir Syed Muhammad Ahmed. *Mir Syed Zahid Hussain. *Mir Syed Akhter Hussain Bokhari. *Mir Syed Mansoor Akhter Hussain Bokhary. *Mir Syed Ahmed Salman Mansoor Bokhari *Mir Syed Ahmed Bilal Mansoor Bokhari. *Rana Danish Mand Khan (1st City Admn) *Haji Gulam Mustafa Chadhar *Sardar Noor Muhammad Khan Leghari (I) *Raess Ghazi Muhammad Khan *Meer Syed Abid Hussain *Muhammad Ashraf Bajwa *Ather shahzad (advocates) *Dr. Muhammad Saleem Bajwa *Moulvi Bashir Ahmad Akhgar *Makhdoozada Syed Hasan Mehmood *Meer Syed Zahid Hussain *Ch. Muhammad Sharif *Makhdoom Syed Ahmad Mahmmod *Raees Shabir Ahmad *Raees Wazir Ahmad *Raees Mehboob Ahmad *Sardar Muhammad Azhar Khan Leghari *Sardar Rafiq Haider Khan Leghari *Sardar Muhammad Arshad Khan Leghari *Raees Munir Ahmad *Rana Mujeeb Arjmend Khan *Rana Kewan Danish *Dr. Tanveer Saleem Bajwa *Dr. Taloot Saleem Bajwa *Jehangir Khan Tareen *Muhammad Amin Bajwa *Khan Bahadur Khalid Ebrahim Khan *Shaukat Daud *Ch. Muhammad Shafiq *Rana Tariq Mahmood Khan *Rana Salaman Mahood Khan *Mian Bashir Ahmad *Raees Muhammad Akmal Warind *Haji Muhammad Saleem *Dr. Rana Nazir Ahmad Shaharyar Khan *Farooq Amin Bajwa *Bilal Israeel Khan *Dr. Qammaruzaman *Dr. Abdus Salam Khan *Main Muhammad Ayub (Haq Data Motors) *Ch Abdullah Sweets. Sadikabad is famous for its delicious sweets which are liked all over the country. Sweets of Sadikabad have a unique taste and fragrance which cannot be found in any other place. Sweets like Sohan Halwa, Rustam Barfi, Qalaqand, Bangali Rus Gullay. Gajraila, Doodh Maisoo, Gulab Jaman, Namak Paray, Shakar Paray and Jaleebi are the speciality of this city. The famous centres for the preparation of sweets are Café Sajawal and Tariq Sweets. Tariq Sweets are also presenting delicious ice cream which is becoming popular with residents of the city. Neighbouring Areas. Besides Sadikabad, the other smaller towns and places are Adam Sahaba , Chandrami , Ahmed Pur Lama , Bangla Acha , Bangla Manthar , Bangla Tillu , Roshan Bhait , Bhong , Jamal Din Wali , Kot Sabzal , Rahimabad , Walhar , Machi Goth , Walana, SanjarPur and Dari. Rahim Abad. Rahimabad is a small town about 18 kilometers west of Sadikabad. It was founded by Leghari Sardars; sons of Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari, Leghari Sardar and Tumandar, around 1860 AD. 1 Sardar Noor Mohammad Khan Leghari (1860-1945) was the architect behind the development of Rahimabad and the rise to prominence of the Leghari family in the area. Bhong. It is about 25 kilometers from Sadiq Abad in west. It is famous internationally for its Bhong Mosque which was built by Raees Ghazi Muhammad Khan from 1932 to 1982. Jamal Din Wali. It is about 20 Kilometers far from Sadiq Abad towards north. Situated on the bank of River Indus. Mukhdoom-ul-Muld Syed Ghulam Meeran Shah, Mukhdoom Zadah Syed Hussain Mehmood, Mukhdoom Zadah Syed Hussain Mehmood, Mukhdoom Zadah Syed Iqbal Mehmood and many others are famous in this area. Having a big sugar industry named J D W Sugar Mills is one of the pioneer in industry in this area. Bhuttah Wahan. Another famous town of this are for famous folk love story of Sussi Punnon. It is called that Sassi was the resident of this town. Picture Gallery This page is prepared and edited by Dr Mir Syed Mansoor Akhter Bokhary on 17.03.2009. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Al-Mansoor Homoeoz Pakistan Category:Browse